Haus Durrandon
Haus Durrandon von Sturmkap (engl.: House Durrendon of Storm's End) war ein königliches Haus in Westeros. Die Durrandons herrschten als Sturmkönige von Sturmkap aus über die Sturmlande. Über die weibliche Linie besteht das Haus im Hause Baratheon fort. Sekundärquellen zufolge zeigte ihr Wappen einen gekrönten schwarzen Hirschen auf goldenem Grund. Sekundärquellen zufolge lautete das Motto des Hauses "Unser Ist Der Zorn". Bräuche & Eigenschaften Die Könige aus dem Hause Durrandon benannten ihren erstgeborenen Sohn und Erben oftmals nach ihrem legendären Gründer Durran Götterfluch. Dieser Brauch bereitet den Historikern Maester Yandel zufolge Schwierigkeiten, weil er es erschwert, die zahlreichen Könige mit dem Vornamen Durran auseinanderzuhalten. Geschichte Zeitalter der Helden thumb|300px|Durran und Elenei ©Amok Die Durrandons führten ihr Geschlecht zurück auf Durran Götterfluch, welcher das Herz von Elenei gewann, der Tochter des Gottes des Meeres und der Göttin des Windes. Durch die Heirat mit einem Sterblichen verlor Elenei ihre Unsterblichkeit, weswegen ihre Eltern Durran hassten und mit Wind und Regen alle Burgen niederrissen, die dieser errichtete. Erst mithilfe eines Knaben, der später zu Brandon dem Erbauer heranwachsen sollte, gelang es ihm, eine Burg zu erbauen, die allen Stürmen standhielt. Somit herrschte Durran die nächsten tausend Jahre mit Elenei an seiner Seite als erster Sturmkönig über Sturmkap. Erzmaester Glaiv äußerte einst die Vermutung, dass es sich bei diesem tausendjährigen König um eine Abfolge verschiedener Monarchen mit gleichen Namen gehandelt habe, was Maester Yandel zufolge plausibel klinge, sich allerdings nicht beweisen lasse. Im Laufe jener Jahrhunderte dehnten die Durrandons ihre Herrschaft weit aus und fügten zahlreiche Nachbarkönigreiche ihrem eigenen zu, manche durch Verträge, manche durch Eheschließungen, die meisten jedoch durch Eroberung. Während Durran Götterfluch als Erster Anspruch auf den Regenwald erhob, der bis dahin allein den Kindern des Waldes gehört hatte, gab sein Sohn Durran der Fromme das eroberte Land fast vollständig zurück, bevor Durran Bronzeaxt den Wald ein Jahrhundert später endgültig einnahm. Durran der Verdrießliche erschlug in der Schlacht am Krummen Wasser den König der Riesen, Lun den Letzten. Unter Durran Rabenfreund errichtete Malden Massie die Burg Steintanz und stieg zum Lord von Massies Haken auf. Durran der Junge schlug Yoren Isenwald und Wylla von Wyl in der Schlacht am Blutigen Teich zurück. Es ist unklar, ob er der gleiche König war, der sich in seine Nichte verliebte und deshalb von seinem Bruder Erich Sippenmörder ermordet wurde. thumb|300px|Sturmkap (von Ted Nasmith ©Random House) Das Inselkönigreich Tarth fiel unter die Herrschaft der Sturmkönige, als Durran der Schöne die Tochter von Edwyn Abendstern zur Gemahlin nahm. Ihr Enkel Erich Segelmacher eroberte als Erster Estermont und die kleineren Inseln weiter im Süden. Ein weiterer Durran dehnte das Königreich im Norden bis zum Schwarzwasser aus und sein Sohn Monfryd I. überquerte den Fluss als Erster und besiegte in einer Reihe von Kriegen die Kleinkönige aus den Häusern Finsterlyn und Muton, woraufhin er die wohlhabenden Hafenstädte Dämmertal und Jungfernteich kontrollierte. Monfryds Sohn Durran XI. und dessen Sohn Barron verloren alles, was er erobert hatte, und noch Gebiete darüber hinaus. Während der langen Herrschaft von Durwald I. Durrandon spalteten sich die Massies ab, Tarth rebellierte dreimal und auf dem Zornkap hielt die Grüne Königin eine Generation lang den Regenwald. Eine Zeit lang beschränkte sich Durwalds Einfluss faktisch nur auf Sturmkap. Ein Umschwung trat ein, als Morden II. Durrandon seinen unehelich geborenen Halbbruder Ronard zum Kastellan ernannte. Dieser stieg bald zum wahren Herrscher der Sturmlande auf und heiratete Mordens Schwester, bevor er fünf Jahre später schließlich auch die Königswürde erlangte. Als Ronard der Bastard herrschte er fast dreißig Jahre lang und besiegte in dieser Zeit zahlreiche rebellische Vasallen und Kleinkönige. Er soll neunundneunzig Söhne gezeugt haben, von denen die meisten als Bastarde auf die Welt kamen, die sich eigenständig den Lebensunterhalt verdienen mussten. Aus diesem Grund behaupten viele Menschen aus dem einfachen Volk in den Sturmlanden heute noch, dass in in ihren Adern königliches Blut fließe. Während der Herrschaft von König Garth VII. Gärtner verbündete sich der Sturmkönig mit dem König vom Stein, um die Weite untereinander aufzuteilen. Garth gelang es allerdings, die beiden Seiten gegeneinander auszuspielen, sodass sie sich in der Schlacht der Drei Heere gegenseitig bekämpften. Anschließend vermählte Garth seine Töchter mit ihren Erben und schloss mit beiden ein Abkommen, das die Grenzen der drei Königreiche dauerhaft festlegte. Kampf gegen die Andalen thumb|300px|Die Ankunft der Andalen in den Sturmlanden (von Jordi Gonzales Escamilla ©Random House) Als die Invasion der Andalen begann, schenkte König Erich VII. Durrandon dem Konflikt im Grünen Tal wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen war er mit seinen eigenen Kriegen beschäftigt und versuchte, Massies Haken von dem Piratenkönig Justin Massie zurückzuerobern. Gleichzeitig musste er den Einfällen von König Olyvar Isenwald entgegentreten. Erichs Enkel Qarlton II. konnte nach vier Generationen die Rückeroberung von Massies Haken abschließen, als er Steintanz nach einjähriger Belagerung einnahm und König Josua Massie erschlug. Kaum zwei Jahre später ließ sich der andalische Kriegsherr Togarion Bar Emmon, welcher Josuas Tochter geheiratet hatte, auf dem äußersten Ausläufer von Massies Haken nieder und errichtete dort die Burg Scharfspitze als Sitz für sein neues Königreich. Anschließend vertrieb er die Sturmländer aus Steintanz und setzte den Bruder seiner Gemahlin als Marionettenkönig ein. Da die Andalen bald schon überall an den Küsten der Sturmlande landeten, befand sich Qarlton II. den Rest seiner Herrschaft fast durchgehend im Krieg gegen die Eindringlinge, und seinem Sohn Qarlton III. und seinem Enkel Monfryd V. erging es nicht anders. Obwohl die Sturmkönige aus einem halben Dutzend großer Schlachten siegreich hervorgingen - von denen die größte die Schlacht am Bronzetor war, in welcher Monfryd V. beim Sieg über die Heilige Bruderschaft der Andalen ums Leben kam -, konnten sie nicht verhindern, dass immer weitere Langboote die Küsten erreichten. Zuerst fiel Tarth, dann folgte Estermont. Nachdem die Andalen das Zornkap besetzt hatten, verhinderte Baldric I. Durrandon, dass sie auch den gesamten Regenwald einnahmen, indem er die andalischen Kriegsherren gegeneinander ausspielte. König Durran XXI. schloss mit den verbliebenen Kindern des Waldes das sogenannte Wehrholzbündnis, welches die Andalen in den Schlachten im Schwarzen Sumpf, im Nebelwald und am Heulenden Berg besiegte und so den Niedergang der Sturmkönige erst einmal aufhalten konnte. König Cleoden I. Durrandon schloss ein Bündnis mit drei dornischen Königen und schlug eine Generation später Drox Leichenmacher am Fluss Todt vernichtend. Trotz der zahlreichen Siege gelang es den Sturmkönigen nicht, die Andalen endgültig aus den Sturmlanden zu vertreiben. Auf der anderen Seite konnten auch die Andalen die Durrandons nicht entscheidend schlagen. Nachdem sie sieben Mal vergeblich Sturmkap belagert hatten, fassten sie das siebte Scheitern als Zeichen der Götter auf und verzichteten auf weitere Angriffe. Vereinigung mit den Andalen Schließlich näherten sich die beiden Seiten an. Malden IV. Durrandon nahm sich eine andalische Jungfrau zur Gemahlin, ebenso wie sein Sohn Durran XXIV., welcher Durran Halbblut genannt wurde. Andalische Kriegsherren wurden zu Lords und Kleinkönigen, vermählten sich mit den Töchtern der Sturmlords und gaben diesen im Gegenzug ihre eigenen Töchter. Außerdem erhielten sie Land, schworen Lehnstreue und banden ihre Schwerter an die Sturmkönige. Unter der Herrschaft von Ormund III. und seiner Königin gaben die Sturmländer die Alten Götter auf und nahmen den Glauben an die Sieben an. Die letzten Kinder des Waldes verschwanden in der Folge aus dem Regenwald und den Sturmlanden. König Gil III. Gärtner führte ein bedeutendes Heer in die Sturmlande, wo er die Heere des alternden Sturmkönigs vernichtend besiegte und alles Land nördlich des Regenwaldes eroberte. Anschließend belagerte er zwei Jahre lang Sturmkap, musste sich aber zurückziehen, als Lancel IV. Lennister in die Weite einfiel. Am Ende des Krieges wurden die alten Grenzen wieder hergestellt. Als sich die Lords der Weite während der Herrschaft von König Garth X. Gärtner gegenseitig bekämpften, nutzte der Sturmkönig die Gelegenheit und eignete sich große Landstriche an. König Durran der Dritte fiel während der Herrschaft von Fürstin Nymeria in Dorne ein, wurde aber zurückgeschlagen. Köng Arlan I. Durrandon dehnte die Grenzen seines Reiches bis zum Schwarzwasser und ins Quellgebiet des Manders aus. Sein Urenkel Arlan III. eroberte die gesamten Flusslande. Ursprünglich hatte er lediglich Lord Roderick Schwarzhain unterstützen wollen, mit welchem er durch Heirat verbunden war. Dieser hatte sich gegen König Umfried I. Dichter erhoben und stand kurz vor der Niederlage, als Arlan mit einem großen Heer in die Flusslande marschierte, wo er Umfried und seine Verbündeten in mehreren Schlachten schlug, bevor er das Haus Dichter in der Schlacht der Sechs Könige auslöschte. Da Lord Roderick, welchen Arlan eigentlich zum neuen Flusskönig hatte krönen wollen, während der Kämpfe gefallen war, entschied sich der Sturmkönig schließlich, die Flusslande seinem eigenen Herrschaftsgebiet anzugliedern. Die Herrschaft der Durrandons über die Flusslande währte mehr als drei Jahrhunderte. Der Niedergang Nach Arlans Tod begann jedoch der Niedergang, da die Sturmländer nicht über genügend Männer verfügten, um ihr großes Reich zusammenzuhalten. Die Flusslords erhoben sich mindestens einmal in jeder Generation gegen die Herrschaft Sturmkaps. Ein Dutzend Prätendenten aus ebenso vielen Häusern nahm den Königstitel an und kämpfte gegen die Sturmländer, darunter Luzifer Gerechtermann, Marq Schlamm, Lord Robert Vanke, Lady Jeyne Nutt, Ser Addam Strom und Ser Lymond Fischer, am Ende schickten die Sturmkönige jedoch stets frische Truppen und die Prätendenten wurden gehenkt . thumb|350px|Arrec beobachtet die Schlacht bei Schönmarkt (von Marc Simonetti ©Random House) Während der Herrschaft von König Arrec Durrandon fiel Harwyn Hoffartt, der König der Eiseninseln, in die Flusslande ein. Die meisten Flusslords zogen sich in ihre Festungen zurück, anstatt im Namen Sturmkaps zu kämpfen. Diejenigen, die Widerstand leisteten, wurden von den Eisenmännern besiegt. Inzwischen hatte Arrec in Sturmkap ein Heer aufgestellt, mit dem er Richtung Norden marschierte. Dabei eilte er jedoch seinem Tross zu weit voraus, was sich als Fehler erwies, da er jenseits des Schwarzwassers keine Unterstützung durch die heimischen Lords erhielt. Viele von diesen hatten sich stattdessen Harwyn angeschlossen, überfielen unter dem Befehl der Lords Gotbrook, Paege und Vypren Arrecs Tross, zerschlugen die Nachhut und bemächtigten sich der Vorräte. Somit ging das Heer der Sturmländer geschwächt in die folgende Schlacht bei Schönmarkt. Arrec hatte zwar anderthalbmal so viele Männer wie Harwyn, diese waren allerdings müde und entmutigt, sodass die Schlacht mit einer vernichtenden Niederlage der Sturmländer endete. Auch wenn der Sturmkönig selber entkommen konnte, verlor er die Hälfte seiner Männer und zwei seiner Brüder. Als sich die Nachricht vom Ausgang der Schlacht verbreitete, stürmten die Flusslords gegen die letzten verstreuten Stützpunkte der Stumländer am Trident und vertrieben die Besatzer oder richteten sie hin. Harwyn fügte die Flusslande anschließend seinem eigenen Reich hinzu. Während die Sturmländer vor den Eisenmännern im Norden zurückwichen, drängten die Dornischen von Süden her gegen die Grenzen, und der König der Weite erlangte die verlorenen Gebiete im Westen zurück. In späteren Jahren versuchte Arrec noch zwei Mal vergeblich, die Flusslande zurückzuerobern. Sein ältester Sohn und Nachfolger Arlan V. kam bei einem solchen Versuch ums Leben. Die Sturmländer verteidigten sich allerdings erfolgreich gegen Harwins Sohn und Nachfolger Halleck Hoffartt. Arrecs Enkel Argilac gelang es, den Niedergang für kurze Zeit aufzuhalten. Als Knabe schlug er eine Invasion der Dornischen zurück. Außerdem trat er dem Bündnis gegen Volantis bei, welches im Jahrhundert des Blutes die Nachfolge Valyrias übernehmen wollte. Argilac führte ein Heer in die Umstrittenen Lande, wo er eine volantenische Armee besiegte, die Myr zurückerobern wollte. Zwanzig Jahre später erschlug er König Gars VII. Gärtner in der Schlacht bei Sommerfeld. thumb|300px|Argilacs Antwort auf Aegons Angebot (von Douglas Wheatley ©Random House) Als Argilac im Alter die Macht von König Harren Hoffartt im Norden fürchtete, versuchte er Lord Aegon Targaryen von Drachenstein als Puffer zwischen seinen Ländern und denen von Harren aufbauen, indem er Aegon die Hand seiner Tochter Argella und die Gebiete östlich vom Götterauge zwischen Schwarzwasser und Trident anbot. Diese Gebiete befanden sich allerdings seit einer Generation schon nicht mehr unter der Herrschaft Sturmkaps. Aegon machte den Gegenvorschlag, auf das Angebot einzugehen, wenn Argilac ihm zusätzlich Massies Haken sowie das Gebiet südlich des Schwarzwassers bis zum Fluss Wendwasser und dem Quellgebiet des Manders überließe. Besiegelt werden sollte der Pakt durch die Heirat von Argilacs Tochter Argella und Aegons engem Gefährten Orys Baratheon. Da dieser Gerüchten zufolge ein Bastardbruder Aegons war, empfand Aegilac das Angebot als Beleidigung, weswegen er Aegons Boten die Hände abschlagen und diese nach Drachenstein schicken ließ. Aegon rief daraufhin seine Verbündeten zusammen, darunter auch Lord Bar Emmon von Scharfspitze und Lord Massie von Steintanz, welche eigentlich Vasallen von Sturmkap waren, jedoch engere Verbindungen zu Drachenstein unterhielten. Nachdem er sich mit ihnen beraten hatte, verkündete Aegon seinen Anspruch auf die Herrschaft über ganz Westeros und landete mit einer kleinen Streitmacht an der Mündung des Schwarzwassers, von wo aus er und seine Schwestern Visenya und Rhaenys die umliegenden Burgen unterwarfen. Argilac sammelte währenddessen bereits seine Truppen. Die Abwesenheit der Krieger wurde von Piraten von den Trittsteinen genutzt, die auf dem Zornkap landeten, außerdem fielen dornische Räuberbanden aus den Roten Bergen in die Marschen ein. Nach einer Krönungszeremonie an der Stelle des späteren Königsmunds schickte Aegon den größten Teil seiner Männer unter Führung von Orys Baratheon und in Begleitung von Rhaenys und ihrem Drachen Meraxes nach Süden Richtung Sturmkap. Als die Vorhut den Wendwasser überquerte, wurde sie von den Lords Errol, Grimm und Buckler überrascht, welche tausend Mann töten, ehe sie sich in die Wälder zurückzogen. Daraufhin setzte Rhaenys die Bäume in Brand, weshalb die Sturmlords gezwungen waren, sich nach Sturmkap zurückzuziehen, wo sie Argilac Bericht erstatteten. Da dieser von der Zerstörung Harrenhals durch Aegons Drachen Balerion wusste, beschloss er, sich seinen Gegnern auf offenem Feld zu stellen. So trafen die beiden Heere südlich von Bronzetor in der Schlacht des Letzten Sturms aufeinander. Argilac hatte doppelt so viele Männer und fast viermal so viele Ritter und schwere Reiterei wie Orys Baratheon. Daher entschloss er sich trotz des stürmischen Regens zum Angriff und durchbrach nach mehreren Anstürmen die gegnerische Mitte, wo sich ihm Rhaenys mit Meraxes entgegenstellte. Das Drachenfeuer erfasste Argilacs Vorhut und seine Leibwache, sodass der Sturmkönig aus dem Sattel geworfen wurde. Schließlich stellte sich ihm Orys im Zweikampf entgegen und tötete ihn. Daraufhin gaben die Sturmländer die Schlacht verloren. thumb|200px|Argella Durrandon ©Janaina Medeiros Als die Nachricht Sturmkap erreichte, rief sich Argilacs Tochter Argella zur Sturmkönigin aus und verkündete gegenüber Rhaenys, dass sie den Tod der Unterwerfung vorzöge. Ihre Männer verrieten sie allerdings und lieferten sie an Orys aus. Dieser wurde in der Folge von Aegon zum Lord von Sturmkap und Obersten Lehnsherren der Sturmlande ernannt und begründete somit das Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap. Später nahm Orys Argella zur Gemahlin und übernahm Wappen und Sinnspruch des Hauses Durrendon. Historische Mitglieder *König Durran Götterfluch **König Durran II. Durrandon, genannt "der Fromme". *König Durran, genannt "Bronzeaxt". *König Durran, genannt "der Verdrießliche". *König Durran, genannt "der Rabenfreund". *König Durran, genannt "der Junge", auch "der Schlachterjunge" genannt. **Erich Durrandon, der "Sippenmörder", wahrscheinlich sein Bruder. *König Durran, genannt "der Schöne". **König Erich III. Durrandon, genannt "der Segelmacher", Enkel von Durran dem Schönen. *König Durran X. Durrandon **König Monfryd I. Durrandon, genannt "der Mächtige", Sohn von Durran X. ***König Durran XI. Durrandon, genannt "der Beschränkte", Sohn von Monfryd. ****König Barron Durrandon, genannt "der Schöne", Sohn von Durran XI. *König Durwald I. Durrandon, genannt "der Dicke". *König Morden II. Durrandon *König Ronard Sturm, genannt "der Bastard", sein Halbbruder. *König Erich VII. Durrandon, genannt "der Unbereite". **König Qarlton II. Durrandon, genannt "der Eroberer". ***König Qarlton III. Durrandon ****König Monfryd V. Durrandon *König Baldric I. Durrandon, genannt "der Listenreiche". *König Durran XXI. Durrandon *König Cleoden I. Durrandon *König Malden IV. Durrandon **König Durran XXIV. Durrandon, genannt "Halbblut". *König Durran Durrandon, genannt "der Dritte". *König Ormund III. Durrandon *König Arlan I. Durrandon, genannt "der Rächer". *König Arlan III. Durrandon *König Arrec Durrandon **König Arlan V. Durrandon, Sohn von Arrec. ***König Argilac Durrandon, genannt "der Arrogante", Enkel von Arrec. ****Prinzessin Argella Durrandon Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise Durrandon Durrandon Kategorie:Haus Durrandon Durrandon Durrandon